


Blood Stained Scarf

by OneEyedRiot



Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedRiot/pseuds/OneEyedRiot
Summary: Set before the events of Plum Rice Balls and before Riki made a pact with Atruum.  Riki and his friend Luca share their final moments.





	Blood Stained Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This is not for children, so any little dragon whelps kindly find a story suitable for them. This story contains violence, blood and death.
> 
> A.N Riki and Luca are owned by me. Shinobi and Dragon Marked for Death is owned by Inti Creates. This is a small, tiny backstory where Riki slays his best friend and makes a pact with Atruum. Riki is around 11 here and had both eyes.
> 
> images by PK Moonbunny

“Race ya!” A young Shinobi called out. “Ya gonna be a rotten tough chick if you don’t catch up, Riki!”

Luca, a young shinobi around eleven years old, leaned up against a tree. He had short, mop-like, white hair and light blue eyes. The boy wore an aqua coloured headband around his forehead along with a black, sleeveless shirt decorated with aqua-blue trimming. The young Shinobi crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes gazing at the figure lagging behind.

  
“Shut up Luca...” Riki huffed as he ran towards his friend.

Like Luca, Riki was also eleven years old. However, unlike Luca who was known for keeping his hair neat, Riki had spiky, white hair that was kind of messy. He wore a purple scarf and while he had a similar outfit to Luca, his uniform came with purple trim as opposed to aqua-blue. Riki eventually caught up to his friend and fell to his knees out of breath. He looked up at Luca who gave a soft laugh and gently poked the young shinobi in the forehead.

“C’mon Riki! It was just over that hill! Don’t tell me you were laggin’ behind ‘cause of master’s boring lecture, were ya?”

Riki crossed his arms over his chest as he sat on the grassy hill. He crossed his legs and sighed. The small Dragonblood looked over at his friend who sat next to him.

“Luca, I think we’ll get in trouble. Master told us we should stay ‘round here...” The young Shinobi rubbed his left arm as Luca gave him a small laugh. He playfully punched Riki on the shoulder.

“Riki, are you a poppa’s boy or somethin’? Ya gotta be more darin’!” he exclaimed.

“Monsters live down there, though! Last time, we got chased by some tough chicks!”

Luca softly chuckled as he flipped up to his feet. He glanced down at Riki, rubbed the back of his head and then sighed as he turned his back to him. He then proceeded to slide down the hill. Luca turned to Riki and looked back at him. He waved to the young shinobi.

“C’mon Riki! Are ya a Dragonblood or a deva rat? C’mon! Let’s go lookin’ at that forest again!”

Riki remained silent as he contemplated to himself. Should he follow Luca or head back to the dojo and inform his master? Last time Riki followed Luca’s antics, both had to endure punishments and some harsh training without any dinner. Despite this, their master cared deeply for them as if they were his own children. Riki watched as Luca landed at the bottom of the hill. The teal shinobi shook himself off and looked up at Riki.

“Riki! C’mon! Let’s just take a peek and go back home! Honestly!”

Riki bit his lower lip with his fang and narrowed his eyes at the other. He jumped to his feet and dashed down the hill. As he ran, the young shinobi tripped on a small stone causing him to tumble down the hill and crash into Luca causing both to fall over with a loud thud.

“ **GAAAHCCK!** ” Luca cried in pain as he landed on his back from the impact. The shinobi looked up and saw Riki on top of him pinning him down. Both shinobi boys laughed at each other. Riki rolled off Luca and stood up. The purple shinobi nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and offered his other hand to Luca to help him up.

“S-Sorry Luca. Kinda lost my footin’. Um...” Riki started to say until Luca grasped Riki’s hand and slowly stood up.

Luca shook his head and socked Riki on the shoulder. The teal shinobi winked as he placed both hands on Riki’s face and playfully smooshed his cheeks together.

“Nah Riki, shush. This here is the Riki I like! The one who ain’t ‘fraid of anythin’! Like that day we scared master with oni masks!” Luca chimed.

Riki groaned a bit. He did not like having his face smooshed or touched that way. He jerked his body away and playfully punched his friend back on the shoulder. The purple shinobi shook some excess dirt from his fluffy hair and flashed a big smile full of fangs at his friend.

“I remeba that! Master was real mad at us and he kinda gave us a spankin’ in return. The look on his face was funny though!” Riki exclaimed.

Luca grinned at Riki. He was glad that Riki was perking up and starting to act more adventurous. The duo investigated the forest before them. The teal boy rubbed a finger under his nose and huffed. Before Riki could say anything, Luca walked into the forest hoping Riki would join him. Riki was about to speak up to try and stop Luca, but it was already too late. Riki watched helplessly as his friend vanished into the forest. The purple shinobi felt his chest pounding and his mouth went dry. Their master admonished them about the forest and the dangers that lurked in there. He hesitated for a moment, he wanted to go back to his master where it was safe, but he also didn’t want anything bad to happen to his friend. Riki stood there and bit his lower lip.

“Sensei Asakaze ain’t gon’ be happy...” he said to himself.

Riki knew very well the dangers that awaited him should he venture into the forest. While creatures like Tough Chicks were easy enough for both of them to slay, other creatures such as Demonpillars, Bombuds and Skullbees were far more dangerous. The worst of the dangers that lurked were the Ogres who were known for hunting humans and Dragonbloods.

“I…I...” Riki stammered.

The purple shinobi’s thoughts plagued him. If he ran back and told his master, he would get into trouble for not stopping Luca from entering the forest. To make matters worse, what if Luca got hurt or killed and Riki could have been there to prevent it but instead ran off? If he was there to protect Luca, he knew he’d get punished by their master. Should he go in after Luca or not? Riki hesitated and put his hands to his head. He didn’t want to abandon his friend and besides Luca said they were only going to go and look. What harm could there possibly be in just looking? Riki thought back to what Luca told him when they first met.

“ _There ain’t nothin more important to a shinobi than their own comrad! As a shinobi, we can’t leave our friends behind no matter what! Come on, get it together. A shinobi can’t be ‘fraid o’nothin’! You want to be a shinobi don’t ya?_ ” Luca had said to Riki when they first started their training under Master Asakaze.

“A shinobi never leaves their friend behind” Riki said to himself as he clenched his fist.

A strange feeling came over Riki. He couldn’t go back to his master now, not with Luca in danger. He had to be there to back his best friend up. Riki’s once worried expression faded and turned into one full of anger and concern. If anything happened to his best friend, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. The purple shinobi dashed into the forest after his friend.

“Luuuuuucaa! Luuuca! Where are ya?” Riki shouted.

Save for the sounds of birds chirping and the buzzing of skullbees minding their own business, the forest was silent. Despite the warnings from their master about the forest, Riki made up his mind. He was not going to leave his friend behind. The purple shinobi was going to find his friend and drag him back to the dojo, by force if necessary. There was no turning back now. Riki clenched his fist as he wandered further into the forest. As he made his way through the trees, the sound of a twig snapping caused the young shinobi to freeze on spot. A chill shot up his spine and his body went cold. The young shinobi turned in the direction where the noise came from.

“L-Luca..? Is t-that you?” Riki called out; his voice a bit shaky.

Yet there was no response, only silence. Fear struck the young shinobi hard. He looked around and saw that there were some stones on the ground. The shinobi quickly picked up some stones in his hand and prepared himself for the worst as he took a battle stance while gritting his fangs.

“It ain’t funny, Luca! C’mon out or I am tellin’ Master Asakaze!!” Riki shouted.

Before Riki could move a muscle, he heard bushes rustling from behind him. Riki quickly picked up a sturdy stick from the ground with his other hand and slowly inched over to the bush. Keeping a firm grasp on the stick, the shinobi peered over the bush.

“Luca? Ya hidin’ in there? C’mon, l-lets uh…get goin’ back to t’dojo!” he stammered.

Like a gust of wind, Luca dashed behind the young Shinobi and lightly tapped his shoulder causing the shinobi to jump in fright.

“ **AAAHH!** MONSTER!!! G’AWAY! I AM LOOKIN’ FOR LUCA!” He screamed.

Riki closed his eyes and threw the rocks at his “attacker” temporarily throwing him off guard. Luca rubbed his eyes and tried to focus, but it was already too late as he was met with a hard smack on the head from Riki’s stick. Luca yelped as he fell onto his rear. He saw that Riki was not letting up his offense as Riki was blindly swung the stick at him. Luca quickly flipped to the side and jumped over another swing.

“RIKI!” Luca tried to shout over Riki’s screams, but it was no use as Riki continued his attack.

“STOP!” Luca protested as he ducked under a swing. However, it was no use as Riki continued his assault while Luca dodged the attacks.

“Alright, ya asked for it!” Luca said as he flipped over a horizontal swing from Riki, ran towards the purple shinobi and tackled him to the ground pinning him. Riki struggled and screamed while pinned to the ground until Luca opened his eye. Riki immediately stopped when he saw Luca on top of him.

“Riki! You idiot! I only was playin’ around and trying to catch ya!” Luca shouted.

“Nuh uh! Ya vanished! And I tried to come lookin’ for ya!” Riki cried back.

“Then I thought a monster was behind me so I had to hit it with somethin’!”

“’Hit it’ with somethin’ yeah…no kiddin’!” Luca angrily huffed as he held his forehead with his other hand.

Luca’s forehead had a small gash on it, part of which was covered by his headband. Despite Riki’s small stature, he certainly packed a punch. Tears formed in Luca’s eyes. He was unsure if it was from the pain, from him yelling at his friend or a combination of both. The boy’s teal eyes stared down at Riki’s violet ones and he saw that Riki was on the verge of tears as well. Both boys stared at each other for a moment. Luca pulled himself off Riki, dusted himself off and then offered a hand to Riki, helping him to his feet.

“C’mon…let’s go home” Luca sighed. “I ain’t sure what Master is gonna say…We’ll probably get in trouble.”

Riki dusted himself off. He rubbed his right arm with his left hand and bit his lower lip as he fought back some tears.

“I hurt ya…Luca…I…fear somethin’ will happen again n’ it will be my fault...” Riki said between sniffles.

Luca walked over to Riki and squished his cheeks in a playful manner. He gave Riki a reassuring smile.

“Riki. Let’s jus’ go home, okay? Even if ya did that, it’s not like ya meant it. You did it cause you thought you were fightin’ a monster to protect me. Heck, even if there was a monster, pretty sure it ain’t gonna stand a chance against you and your “stick-fu”” Luca said in a joking manner.

“C’mon Riki! Let’s head back before the sun sets!”

Riki said nothing as he rubbed his face with his arm and followed his friend back through the forest and towards their dojo home.

Master Asakaze, a man who had been a father figure to the two boys, was hard at work writing on old parchment with his ink brush. Things were quiet until he heard the boys step inside. The man sighed as he placed his bush into the inkwell and walked over to the two boys who were covered in grass stains. He folded his arms over his chest and gave both boys a stern look.

“Are you going to tell me where you went?” he asked in a deep and stern voice.

Both boys remained silent, evading his line of sight.

“Are you going to tell me why you are both covered in grass stains and why Luca has a mark on his forehead?”

Despite his intimidating voice, their master expressed concern and worry in the way he spoke. He loved his two students as if they were his own children sons. Through hard work and determination, he wanted to ensure that both boys would grow into the best shinobis they could be. Both shinobis looked at each other with Riki looking as if he were about to cry and Luca giving a sly smile. Neither boy would dare lie to their master as doing so would result in strict punishments.

“Well?!” Asakaze demanded, now raising his voice in a harsh tone.

“Well...” Luca started as he stood up straight with his arms at his sides. He rocked back and forth nervously as he cleared his throat.

“Well…um…I am gonna say it’s m’fault. I kinda wanted to go in the forest to look around and well…ah… heh...” Luca said nervously as he looked up at his master.

Asakaze said nothing as he turned his attention to Riki who was still evading the man’s gaze.

“And you, Riki?” He calmly asked Riki who closed his eyes in fear.

“I tried stoppin’ Luca, but he went ahead. Then I went lookin’ f’him an’ I heard noises and accidently hit him! I thought he was a monster!” Riki panicked.

Asakaze sighed as he knelt down to their levels. The master placed his hands on both students’ shoulders. He had told them countless times to never venture far from the village, but he was glad that both were safe. Normally in a situation like this, he’d punish both of them for disobeying, but instead he simply hugged the two shinobis catching both of them off guard.

“You two can both be a handful, especially  _YOU_ Luca” Asakaze said as he glared at the teal shinobi who ducked his head in shame. 

“However, I am relieved that the both of you are ok and that is what matters to me. After all, the two of you are practically sons to me.”

“So does tha’ mean we’re not getting punished?” Luca asked hopeful.

“Yeah…nice try. You are both in a lot of trouble” Asakaze said as he stood up and folded his arms.

Riki remained silent and Luca softly laughed. The purple shinobi looked up at their master and smiled in his cute way.

“What’s our punishment? Push ups? A paddling?”

Asakaze smirked as he folded his arms and cleared his throat.

“You both will help me clean my garden, help harvest the daikons and turnips first thing in the morning and then you both will be required to complete some intense training with no breaks. Come on. We’ll have some dinner and then I want the two of you to go get cleaned up and then get to bed early” the master ordered.

Riki said nothing while Luca had a disappointed face on him. After having their small dinner of rice garnished with monster meat and sprouts, both boys had their baths and retired to their own rooms. Riki wriggled into his futon bed and pulled a strange looking toy close to him. He turned to face the wall. Luca, only in his fundoshi sat on top of his futon. He muttered to himself as he rubbed his forehead. The gash still hurt and even though he had cleaned it, it would take time to heal properly. The teal shinobi looked over at his friend and cleared his throat.

“Riki. I ain’t mad. I know ya did it to protect ya self and to protect me. Look, if you are not gonna say anythin’ to me, I understand...” Luca said.

Riki clutched his soft toy close and bit his lower lip. He rolled over onto his side and stared at Luca.

“I ain’t mad Luca. I jus’ hurt ya and…if it wasn’t for me, none of this would’a happen. I jus’…I fear hurtin’ ya or Sensei…”

“Riki...” Luca started. He walked over to his friend and sat on the straw mat next to his futon.

“We’re best friends. Things like this happen all the time. We’ve been best friends since I met ya when I was three. You remember that day don’t ya? I was a street whelp at the time and only tryin’ to get some tasty fruit. I got caught tryin’ ta steal, but then ya came in and helped me out that day. We’ve always been there for each other Riki.”

Riki sat up and gave his friend a small smile. He softly yawned, showing off his jagged, sharp fangs.

“We gonna be best friends forever?” Riki asked.

“Once we are older, I’d like to go all around Remlia and see everythin’; maybe even see other Dragonblooods!”

  
  
Luca smiled back as he walked over to his futon. He slid into it, making himself comfortable. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the cicadas in the summer night.

“I wanna be and adventurer and visit all sorts of excitin’ places!” Luca said. “I wanna see the world and all the neat things it has to offer.”

Riki turned his head as Luca went on. “Ya know the forbidden place, Marlayus? I know Master said it isn’t good to go there, but one day, I dream of goin’ there...”

Riki sank into his covers and glared at his friend. “Luca. Master said that place was forbidden! If any of us go there, we could potentially  **DIE!** ”

Luca rolled over to his side, facing Riki. He was well aware of the punishment, but his curiosity was urging him to explore it. At the same time, he didn’t want the people he cared about to worry about him.

“Riki. It’s only a dream. It doesn’t mean I will actually go. Now, let’s try to get some sleep. We have to help Sensei with chores n’ then train all day...” Luca said as both boys said their good nights and drifted off into a deep sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning rose upon the dojo. Both boys woke up early and got dressed in their uniforms. After having a quick breakfast, they headed outside to give their master a hand in the garden and then proceed with the harsh training. By the time early dusk came, both boys were physically exhausted and covered in sweat. The trio sat outside the dojo. Luca collapsed on the balcony breathing heavily as he wiped his forehead while Riki was munching on some plum rice balls.

“Now boys...What have you learned from today?” Asakaze asked.

“Well, what we do can potentially get us hurt or killed...” Luca said in a firm tone.

Riki nodded as he handed his master a plum rice ball. Asakaze smiled and patted both boys on the head.

“Good. I hope none of this happens again. You both of are the only ones I have left. If something happened to the both of you, I wouldn’t know what to do...”

“We’re sorry sensei” both boys said in unison.

The teacher and his students spent their break talking and enjoying each other’s company. Afterwards, Luca left the group to go and take a bath while Riki stayed with his master who was reading a book. He wanted to ask him a few questions, but was unsure how to ask.

“Um, Sensei Asakaze? Luca said somethin’ last night and I know I shouldn’t say it, but he said he wanted one day to go to a certain forbidden’ place...” Riki started.

“Hm?” Asakaze paused for a moment as he placed his book down. He looked over at Riki and raised an eyebrow.

“If you mean Marlayus, I’ve warned you about never going there. You two should know better...”

Riki stared at the floor feeling guilty. He knew he probably shouldn’t have said that, but it still bothered him that Luca wanted to visit Marlayus. The purple shinobi looked back at his master and shook his head.

“I know sensei, but I don’ wanna hurt him again and…”

Riki paused for a moment as thoughts swirled into his mind. Last night, Riki had a small nightmare of harming his master and Luca. The nightmare had felt so real that Riki had feared the worst happened to his best friend and master. The shinobi looked the other way as he poked the bandages on his feet.

“He’s my best friend. We’ve always been best friends even if he was gettin’ me n’ him in trouble!” Riki yelled.

Riki bared his dragon fangs as he felt his voice crack. The shinobi clenched his fist as tears started to roll down his face. He lowered his head and covered his mouth with his bandanna.

“I CAN’T DO IT!” he shouted.

Asakaze seemed perplexed by Riki’s sudden outburst. It was very unusual for Riki to scream out of nowhere the way he just did. He figured that it must have been the stress of working and training that got to his head and maybe some rest was all the boy needed. Asakaze placed a hand on the boy’s back and gently rubbed it. He then grabbed a cloth and gently wiped the boy’s face off.

“It’s the Shinobi code isn’t it?” he asked.

Riki said nothing as he wiped his eyes with his hand and sniffed.

“The code of the Shinobi is very strict when it comes to Marlayus and for good reason. The place is known for housing demons. These demons possess weak-minded individuals and use their bodies as hosts to return to this world and create havoc. The code was specifically written for that instance where if someone were possessed by a demon, they would have to be killed if the demon’s spirit could not be exercised from the body. That is why I’ve warned the both of you to never go there. It is not worth the risk no matter how curious you are” Asakaze explained as he took out a picture of himself and his friend. He showed the picture to Riki.

“There is not a day that goes by that I never valued the relationships I made with the people I cared about. But, even then, when I had no choice in the matter…Riki, I don’t know how to put this or say it, but when the time came I had no choice when my own friend became possessed by a demon. It is still a day that I have lived with regret my entire life and I would not be able to bear the thought of losing either of you to such a fate” he said as he put the picture back into his pocket.

Riki said nothing as he folded his arms.

“But not all hope is lost. There was of course a case of your fa…er…my one student who was a bit more on the wild side, much in the same way that Luca is. He definitely got himself into a lot of trouble, but in the end he was able to redeem himself and he became a great Shinobi, just like I know the both of you will be one day.”

Riki sniffled as he leaned on his Master, nuzzling his robes. He definitely didn’t want anything bad to happen to his best friend. He was about to say something when he felt himself being lifted up off the ground. He looked up and saw that his teacher had helped him stand on his own feet.

“Now, my dear Riki, get cleaned up and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be light training and later we will have a nice trip to the market. I think we could all use some fresh rice and meats” he said.

Riki nodded and smiled showing his mouth full of fangs. He said good night to his master and skittered back into the dojo to get ready for bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Luca was lying in his futon, fully dressed in his uniform. He looked over at Riki who was fast asleep. The entire dojo was silent in the summer night with only the sounds of nature outside making any kind of noise. Luca had been tossing and turning in his bed, he knew that deep down it was wrong to go to Marlayus, but for someone like Luca who thrived on the adrenaline of adventure, the curiosity was too much to bear for the teal shinobi. His mind was made up. After ensuring that Riki was fast asleep, Luca crawled out of his futon and grabbed a piece of paper and ink brush. The teal shinobi scribbled a note and left it on the table. He picked up his kunai, a few shurikens and a sack full of rice balls. The boy sighed to himself as he snuck out the dojo as silent as a deva mouse.

“I’m sorry Riki...I am sorry Sensei Asakaze...But I will no longer be your prisoner here. There is too much in this world to explore and I want to see every part of it. I hope you’ll forgive me...” he said to himself.

With a heavy heart, Luca walked silently out into the night allowing the light of the moon and the stars to guide him. Throughout his time in the dojo, he had considered both Riki and Asakaze to be his family, but enough was enough. He refused to continue living in a place that sheltered him from the outside world.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning rose upon the dojo. Riki yawned and stretched in his bed as he sat up. He looked over and saw that Luca’s futon was empty. The purple shinobi paid it no mind as he figured Luca was already up eating breakfast. The dragonblood boy changed into his uniform and as he was getting ready he noticed a note on the table. Riki walked over, picked up the note and read the message:

_Riki,_

_I know I ain’t supposed to go to Marlayus, but I can’t take this anymore. This sheltered life, it’s not for me. I want to explore and see the world. By the time you wake up, I’ll already be at Marlayus. I promise I’ll come back. I just want to see the place and then I’ll return as if nothin’ happened. I know when you wake up, I will be there. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want anythin’ to happen to you. You’ll always be my best friend no matter what. Just please…don’t tell sensei about this._

_Luca_

Riki’s hands shook in terror as he read the note. He was shocked that Luca would even dare go to such a place that their master had told them several times never to go to. What bothered him the most was that Luca left without even saying a thing to him. Why would he do this? Why would he leave without even saying a word? What if the worst happened to him and a demon got him? What if…No. No, it had to be a lie. Maybe this was just a prank and Luca woke up early to pounce on Riki and scare him? Yeah that was it! Riki had to think positive thoughts. There is no way that someone like Luca would dare do something forbidden. Riki rolled up the note, stashed it in his scarf and walked into the dojo. Asakaze was waiting when Riki walked in.

“Good morning Riki” Asakaze greeted.

“Good morning Sensei” Riki bowed.

“Have you seen Luca at all this morning? I haven’t heard from him at all” he said in a concerned tone.

Riki’s eyes widened. He had never heard their master talk like this. What if the note that Luca left was true? Maybe the note was true. Riki had to do something now, he had no choice. If the possibility that Luca really did leave existed, he had to do what was right and show Asakaze the note. Riki walked over to his master and handed him the note from Luca.

“I saw this in our room this mornin’…Sensei, maybe he is lyin’. He wouldn’t actually go would he?” Riki asked.

Asakaze read the note and to Riki’s horror, he slammed the note on his table screaming in anger.

“Riki...” he said in a stern voice as he walked towards a small chest, opened it and removed the contents. The master turned back to Riki and handed him two kunai. Riki looked up at Asakaze unsure of what was going on.

“The two of you are practically sons to me. I don’t…I can’t lose either of you, but I need you now more than ever. I need you, Riki, to go and get Luca before he gets in trouble.”

Riki bit his lip as he felt tears forming in his eyes. His worst fears were realized. This wasn’t a prank at all! Luca had really left the dojo! Riki’s arms shook as he held the kunai in both hands.

“Yes, sensei” Riki answered as he placed the kunai in his belt. This was no time for tears, not while his friend, no…his brother was in danger.

“I’ll save you…Luca” Riki said as he silently left the dojo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long and exhausting trek to Marlayus. On his way towards the cursed kingdom, Riki was forced to fight off several monstrous creatures that attacked him on the spot. Thankfully his training from Master Asakaze was more than enough to dispatch his foes. Upon arrival, Riki was already exhausted. He leaned against a nearby tree as he reached into his pack and pulled out a bandage that he used to patch himself up from the injury he took from the creatures he encountered on the way.

The grey sky frowned upon the forest as rain poured on the salmon and orange-colored grass. To Riki, such a look was rather odd, but this was no time to gawk at scenery. He had to find Luca and bring him home no matter what. Riki scrambled up a tree and scouted the area. He didn’t know where to start looking for his friend, but he had to find him. Riki was about to leap when he felt a tap on the shoulder. Riki grabbed his kunai and swung it behind him blindly in a panic. His kunai was met with another kunai. Riki opened his eyes when he saw Luca standing before him.

“Riki…! What are you doing here?!” he shouted.

“Luca! Thank god I found ya!” Riki said overjoyed to see his friend alive and completely fine.

Luca seemed happy to see Riki as well as he hugged the Shinobi close.

“I can’t believe you’d actually come here and of your own free will to!” he said. “Come on, I gotta show you this! It’s so neat here!” he exclaimed and was about to leave when Riki grabbed his friend’s shirt.

“We have to go back Luca. We shouldn’t be here…sensei is…” Riki started when Luca interrupted. Riki was caught off guard when Luca’s tone changed.

“Sensei?” he asked, his tone now starting to sound angry. “So you showed sensei the letter after all…” Luca said.

“Luca please! Sensei is worried about ya! He just wants us back home and…” Riki started to talk when he felt a sudden shock of pain across his cheek. Riki felt his cheek and saw blood coming from it. He looked up at Luca to see that Luca’s kunai had some of Riki’s blood on it.

“I thought I told ya not to tell sensei!” Luca shouted angrily at Riki. “Why did you tell him Riki?!”

“I did it because I was worried about you! He wants us back home and…” Riki started.

“I WAS GOING TO COME BACK ANYWAY! I SAID IT IN THE LETTER THAT IT WILL BE AS IF NOTHIN’ EVER HAPPENED!” Luca shouted.

“Luca! Sensei is worried about us that’s all! He wants what is best for us!” Riki shouted only to be met with a kick from Luca that sent him flying off the tree and onto the ground. Riki landed with a hard thud on the ground. He looked up to see Luca leap from the tree and land on his feet taking a battle stance.

“LUCA!!! WHY!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” Riki shouted.

“Always so soft…” Luca started. “Sensei this, sensei that!” he spat on the ground.

“You’ve always been sensei’s favorite Riki! Ever since we joined he praised you for everything you did and no matter how hard I worked at being a shinobi, I was met with backlash because I never followed his rules! He cast me aside while he trained you!”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE LUCA!! SENSEI TREATS US BOTH EQUALLY AND YOU KNOW THAT!” Riki shouted as he got up to his feet. Tears started forming in his eyes. Why was Luca acting like this? He came to bring him home.

“IS IT?!! HE KEPT US IN A PRISON SO HE COULD KEEP AN EYE ON US!!! ON ME!!!” Luca shouted back.

“LUCA STOP!” Riki shouted. “SENSEI WANTS THE BEST FOR BOTH OF US! HE WANTS US HOME SAFE AND SOUND!”

Luca let out a crazed, maniacal laughter. “Safe and sound? No…No he doesn’t. He wants to hold us back from what this world has to offer. He wants us to be kept inside of a cell because he fears the rest of the world Riki. Well guess what? I’m not scared of what this world has to offer! I will see all of it and you aren’t taking me back!” Luca shouted.

Tears fell down Riki’s face as Luca approached him and held out his hand.

“Come with me Riki. Come and together we can see the world and be free” Luca said.

“No…” Riki said as he wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. “I made a promise Luca”

Luca’s eyes widened as Riki pushed Luca’s hand away. The teal shinobi felt something hard hit his heart. So this was it? Betrayal? No. He refused to accept this fate.

“I promised sensei that I would bring ya back home safe and sound and I intend to do just that” the purple shinobi said as he took a battle stance. “Even if I have to drag ya home unconscious!”

“Always a softy until the end huh? You’ve always been like this, ever since Sensei took you in. But what would you know? You’ve always been Sensei’s favorite. No matter how hard I worked, I was pushed aside while he cradled ya and praised ya for everythin’ ya did. Not like ya ever noticed how I felt throughout all of it.”

“LUCA PLEASE!! SENSEI LOVES BOTH OF US EQUALLY!”

“ENOUGH! I was pushed aside and treated like a complete joke from that old geezer. He fears us Riki. Do you not understand? He fears our capabilities and what we can do. That’s why he is “keeping us safe” by holding us prisoner in his dojo” Luca looked up into the rain.

Something choked up inside him. Tears fell from the teal shinobi’s face despite the rain camouflaging it. He feared it would come down to this, but he was prepared to do whatever it took to see his dream become a reality. There was no way he was going back to that old life anymore. The boy looked back at Riki.

“Well guess what! I’m sick of all of it and I’m never going back to that prison ever again!” The teal shinobi flipped back and got into a battle stance.

“I WILL BRING YOU BACK HOME LUCA!!” Riki shouted in a dragon-like roar grasping his kunai firm in both hands.

“Over my dead body” Luca replied in a menacing manner as the rain soaked both shinobi.

Riki gritted his fangs and dug his feet into the soft, rain-soaked ground bracing himself. The purple shinobi growled as his thoughts came over him. How could Luca do this? Why was all this happening? The roaring sound of thunder was heard as the rain began to pour. Both boys glared at each other. Lightning crashed nearby both shinobi charged at each other. There was a bright flash from the storm followed by a loud boom of thunder and then…there was silence. Nothing but the sound of rain was heard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of kunai’s clanging on the ground were heard as Riki fell to his knees in the damp soil. He looked over at Luca who was lying on the ground, holding his chest. The teal shinobi looked over at Riki and gave him a weak smile. Tears formed in Riki’s eyes.

“L-Luca! What…what in the hell did I do…?! Luca! LUCA! No!” The boy’s voice cracked. Riki reached into his pocket as he pulled out herbs and tried desperately to help his friend only to have his hand pushed away.

“Soft…until the end…” Luca coughed in a weak voice. The teal shinobi reached up with a shaky hand and placed it on Riki’s arm gently holding him.

“Luca! Please! We can get ya help! Come on! Let’s go back and…” Riki started before he was met with a slap to the face.

“I never wanted…any of this. I…hoped that you’d come with me…But, to live life…a prisoner locked away from the world? It was never me…I…I don’t want…your pity. I caused this…all of it…”

“Oh no ya don’!” Riki said as he picked up Luca in his arms starting to walk back.

“Put me down Riki…” Luca said, his voice getting weaker. “There is no way…I’m makin’ the trip back…I refuse…I’ll admit…what I did…was stupid, but…”

“Luca! You can’t die!” Riki gasped as he held Luca close to him in a hug, tears poured down his face.

“Riki…don’t live your life in a prison…go…be free…and…” Luca said as he threw his arms around Riki in a hug.

“Know that no matter what…we’ll…always be friends…” Luca whispered into Riki’s ear as he closed his eyes and collapsed into Riki’s arms. Riki fell silent as the rain soaked both shinobi. The dragonblood shook his friend.

“Luca… LUCA!!!” He shouted praying that Luca was only resting. The purple shinobi shook his friend again and yet there was no response. “ _**LUUUUUUUCAAA!!!** _ ”

Riki collapsed to his knees as he held Luca close to him sobbing profusely. How did it come to this? All he wanted to do was bring his friend home where it was safe. He didn’t want any of this! What was he going to tell Asakaze now? Riki grabbed his head and screamed into the air as rain poured down his face. For the first time in his life, he was completely lost and had no idea what to do. Some of the smaller monsters nearby watched from afar as if to pay their respects. The purple shinobi closed his eyes.

“Luca…he…wouldn’t want this for me. I…I have to be strong…for the both of us” he thought to himself as he picked up both of his kunai and placed them in his belt. He then picked up the teal shinobi and carried him in his arms leaving the demonic kingdom of Marlayus behind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riki made the long trek back home. He had no idea what he was going to say to his master, but he didn’t have a choice. He’d have to tell him what happened. On the way back, he passed a plum tree. A vision flashed into Riki’s head as he saw himself and Luca playing on the tree together, both telling each other their dreams of becoming strong shinobi one day. The purple shinobi carried his friend to the tree.

The next few hours, Riki spent digging a deep hole in the ground with his dragon claws. When he was finished, he turned his attention to Luca’s sleeping body and placed a hand on him.

“Live my life the way I want…No…” he started to say as he took Luca’s bandanna and tied it around his arm. He then picked up Luca and gently placed him in his resting place.

Riki sat near the grave and sobbed as memories of himself and Luca playing with each other flashed into his mind.

“ _There ain’t nothin more important to a shinobi than their own comrad! As a shinobi, we can’t leave our friends behind no matter what! Come on, get it together. A shinobi can’t be ‘fraid o’nothin’! You want to be a shinobi don’t ya?_ ” Luca had told them when they were playing together. 

“I’ll live my life for the two of us and…I’ll make sure that I’ll become a strong shinobi that you can be proud of Luca” Riki said as tears fell down his face. The boy wiped the tears from his eyes and said a prayer to his friend in draconian. He then stood up and with a heavy heart, walked back home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Riki approached the dojo, something seemed odd. He opened the gates and saw that the garden was up rooted with broken clay pots around. The dojo’s windows were shattered and the front door was wide open. The child sniffed the air and caught a whiff of fresh blood. Terrified, Riki ran into the dojo.

“S-Sensei Asakaze?!” Riki shouted.

Inside the dojo, everything was in ruins with broken walls, furniture and blood stains everywhere. Mortified and fearing the worst Riki ran around the dojo searching for Asakaze praying that he was ok. Riki approached his master’s bedroom and kicked it open. The boy’s heart sank for when he opened the doors, he saw the entire room destroyed and his master lying face first on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Riki ran to his master’s side and fell to his knees. His mouth went dry and he felt sick to his stomach. He placed his hand on his master’s and saw that it was cold and limp.

“Sensei Asakaze!” He yelled, his voice cracking again. “No! Not you too!!”

He nudged his master just as a puppy would praying this was all a nightmare and yet their was nothing. Tears fell down his face. Unable to take it anymore, Riki threw up onto the ground sick to his stomach. First Luca and now his master that was practically a father to him? Why was all of this happening?! The young shinobi had no idea what to do. He was tired, hungry, sad and sick all at once. The home he once knew, it was no longer there.

The boy stayed close to his master’s body sobbing. He was lonesome and terrified. What was he going to do now? That was when he heard the sound of clanging armor from down the hall. Riki froze in fear as the footsteps grew closer. He looked back and through his blurry vision from his tears, he saw an armor-cladded figure standing at the master bedroom doorway.

“Filthy Dragonblood...” He growled. “That old man, outnumbered as he was managed to kill most of my comrades. He got the ending he rightfully deserved.”

The man in armor turned his attention to Riki “Seems we missed one. I had not expected that there was a child in this place, but I have no choice, the order was clear and I must dispose of you as well.”

Riki’s shrank to the corner shaking in fear as this man slowly approached the boy. Was this it? Was this how he was going to die? Riki closed his eyes and braced for the worst.

“ _A shinobi can’t be ‘fraid o’nothin’! You want to be a shinobi don’t ya?_ ” Luca’s voice went through his head again. 

“No…I promised Luca that I’d live my life for the both of us!” Riki shouted. Just as the knight charged for Riki, the purple shinobi leapt up high and used his kunai to slash the man’s face. The man screamed in pain as Riki darted off far away from the dojo. The life he had, Luca, Sensei Asakaze and his home. It was all gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acting on adrenaline alone, Riki ran through the woods eventually arriving to a shrine built in honor of the Great Dragon Lord, Atruum. The purple shinobi was exhausted as he collapsed into a heap onto the floor and fell into a deep slumber. A booming voice bellowed into Riki’s mind.

“ _Riki… Rikimaru my child. Awake and arise..._ ”

The purple shinobi opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Riki rubbed his eyes that were still red from crying.

“Sensei Asakaze…?” He asked.

“ _No. Rise up my child. Thou must partake…avenge..._ ”

Riki looked around and stared at the structure before him. Was this meant to be Atruum that he had heard about from his sensei’s teachings? It’s not like it mattered to him anymore. He lost his family and his home. The life he once had was gone. The boy stood up onto his feet and was about to leave when he heard the voice again.

“ _Rise up my child…_ ” the voice said again. 

Now Riki knew he heard something. He turned his attention back to the statue and walked over to it. Curious, the young Dragonblood placed a hand on the statue. As he did he felt a strong burning sensation flow throughout his body. Riki screamed in pain as the light engulfed him and transformed his body. What felt like an eternity eventually came to a halt as Riki was thrown to the ground.

The Dragonblood stood up, but something felt different. He looked at his body which now had dragonhead armor on his legs, he wore baggy pants with a different top and his most noticeable change was that his hair was much longer than before. The boy still had his purple scarf along with Luca’s teal bandanna around his wrist, but his body had completely changed.

“What? Who?!” Riki shouted.  
  


“ _Go forth… Riki…I shalt be thy guide! Ones forever lost will be within thee! Fate shalt decide upon thee and thou shalt meet another in thy journey…_ ”

The booming voice faded and Riki stood by the altar confused as to what happened. He walked to a nearby pond and looked into it. The shinobi boy jumped back in shock when he saw his reflection.

“How?” he asked himself as he felt his longer hair. His body not only looked different, but felt different and stronger too. Riki pulled out his kunai and held them in his hands.

“I’ve lost everythin'…my home, my family” Riki said to himself. “But…I made a promise. I promised Luca that I’d live my life for the both of us and become a strong shinobi. No more cryin', I have to move forwards and avenge my family!”

Riki paused for a moment. That strange voice mentioned that he will meet someone in the future. He had no idea what the voice meant, but he couldn’t worry about that right now. His main objective was to avenge his master. With that Riki placed his kunai into his belt and set off on his journey with his newly acquired powers.

_**END** _


End file.
